1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for a tool and, more particularly, to a housing having a cover molded onto a shell.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents disclose various types of motorized cleaning tools with different housings:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,246 U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,736 U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,231 U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,417 U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,417 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,115 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,293 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,254 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,790 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,043 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,941 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,883 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,948 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,228 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,747 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,076 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,257 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,998 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,035 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,706 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,550 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,551 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,185 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,398 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,480 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,890 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,596 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,828